Tris: no war
by novelist2020
Summary: This is Tris' Dauntless life without Four (as her lover person) or the war. Four has a girlfriend, Ava, but Tris likes him. Will she get through his girlfriend and into Four, or will she have to find someone else? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**TRIS POV**

"Tori, thank you for helping through initiation. I would've died, or been kicked out." I whisper as we walk down into the cafeteria.

"Don't talk about it anymore. You're welcome, though," she smiled and walked away.

My pace slowed to catch up with Christina and Will. They were talking and flirting so much Christina should've flashed him! I stopped in front of the two and cleared my throat, which hurt a little.

"Hem, hem," Chris looked up at me with flushed cheeks. "I would like to say that you two will not third wheel me. It is not going to happen."

Will laughed a little. "Well I'm glad we have that clarified!"

I pulled next to Christina and we laughed. She wrapped her arm around mine and grinned widely. My eyes crossed and she burst into giggles. Will raised his eyebrows and shook his head. We entered the cafeteria and sat at the usual table. Uriah sat down next to me and I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Well after all this training, I'm starving!" Uriah said stabbing a huge slab of steak and lifting to his mouth.

We laughed and took steak for ourselves. I smothered mine in ketchup before tearing it apart with my fork. Marlene sat next to Lynn and Zeke was sitting near Four.

Four was our initiation trainer, he was always good looking, but he has a girlfriend. Her name is Ava; she's tall and beautiful. I can't compete with that!

"Tris," Lynn started. "We should go a get tattoos."

A blur of "Yeah, sure, awesome." sealed the deal.

"Christina, we still need to go a pick out our apartments and jobs," I said.

"Oh yeah! We should do that now."

After you complete initiation, you choose a job and place to live. Christina and I walked down to the Assignment room, where we picked.

"I want something small, but big enough to have parties," Christina said pointing to a few different options.

"I like this one."

I pointed to a small, but open concept apartment. It had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a little living room.

"That one's so cute!" she squealed and bounced on her toes.

After forever, she finally found the 'perfect one.' I walked briskly over to the job section and flipped through a few booklets.

"I want to be a designer!" Christina yelled. "You can call me Chris now. And my symbol should be a moon!"

"Should I be an initiate trainer and tattoo artist."

We filled out two slips with our jobs and homes and gave them to the director guy. He handed us keys and we headed out to the tattoo parlor.

"Hey Tris," Uriah called. "I should get this on my butt!"

He held up a picture of a unicorn head and pointed to his back pockets of his pants. I nodded and held up a drawing of a flame. Uriah pushed his 'boobs' and gave me a thumbs up. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Chris, get a moon on your ankle!" I yelled and she nodded.

My flame went on my wrist and Uriah put the unicorn on his waist. I jingled my keys and we all went to our rooms to sleep. Finally, we were full Dauntless members.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke early the next morning to a furious tapping. My eyelids cracked open and I rubbed my eyes. The tapping grew louder, so I looked in the direction of the noise. A plump black crow sat on my windowsill, striking harshly and leaving scratch marks. A raspy screech left my throat. One of my fears had been crows attacking me. I ripped my phone from the side table next to my bed.

"Hello?" a groggy voice asked.

"Chris! Help me," I said panicked. "There's a bird outside my window and I'm…"

"You're scared of a _bird_! That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" she laughed breathlessly.

"It's not funny," I frowned.

"Yes it is!"

As she laughed loudly, I got dressed and brushed through my long hair.

"I'm going to breakfast. Come with?" I walked to the door and slipped on my black chucks.

"Sure, see you soon!" she giggled and hung up.

My feet pulled me out into the hall and I locked the door. The hall was filled with mobs of black. I found Christina walking beside Marlene; they were talking airily.

"Hey guys," I said bumping into Marlene, who pushed me back rather roughly.

"How's the baby?" Marlene mocked. "Did the little birdy follow you?"

"Ha ha ha. Very funny," I said sarcastically. "I'm starving."

We hurried to our table and wolfed down pancakes and sausage. The others sat and I talked until Four sat across from me, Ava at his side.

"Hey Four," my voice quivered.

"Zeke," he started, ignoring me completely. "Are you going to throw a party? You know, for initiation."

"Uh, duh," Zeke replied rolling his eyes dramatically. "I always do!"

Christina and I exchanged confused glances, and Lynn caught the looks. "He has the best parties all the time. Starting the year with post-initiation."

"It's the best! We play Candor or Dauntless," Uriah yelled enthusiastically. "And we do shots and dance and it's amazingly awesome pants!"

My eyes grew wide and a smile spread across my face. Uriah looked as though he wanted to jump up and scream how 'amazingly awesome pants' Zeke's parties were.

"Amazingly awesome pants?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah, get with it, you pansycake," he chuckled.

"Well now I have to get Tris an outfit!" Christina threw her hands in the air.

"What? Why?" I asked taken aback. "My clothes are fine!"

"Yeah, they're _fine_. But it's a party, Tris, they need to be _smokin'_!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the cafeteria.

"Are we seriously going to get new clothes?"

"No, Tris, we are going to buy an elephant!" she said sarcastically. "Of course we are going to get new clothes! And makeup! Possibly a hair cut." Chris pulled at my long blonde locks.

"Okay, my hair is more than fine!" I tugged my hair away from her fingers.

"Yeah it's bad." She walked into the store and took a deep breath.

Chris pulled out short black dresses of all patterns. I shook my head repeatedly. She tugged a checkerboard, loose dress with poufy sleeves.

"Okay, that one is pure ugly!" I laughed. "This one is cute."

I put the hanger of a small cocktail dress around my head. Christina jumped and clapped her hands excitedly.

"That one is perfect!" She squealed and yanked me over to the jewelry. "Go try that on and I will find everything to go with that."

The fitting rooms were across the store, so I trudged through stacks and racks of black clothes until I reached the door to a room. It swung open to reveal a long mirror hung on a wall with several silver pegs on another. I hooked the hanger on a peg and slipped my tank and jeans off. The dress hung limp and I pulled it on.

I spun on my heel to face the mirror. The dress was strapless and hugged my small chest and hips and stopped an inch below my butt. I pushed the door open and peered around for Chris. She waved her arms frantically in the air and I hurried over to her. She squeaked and hugged me extremely tightly.

"It's so hot! I found this necklace and earring," she hurried her words, so I just nodded. "Turn. Let me hook it."

The necklace was chunky and had black bulbs with a thick silver chain. She held up a mirror and screamed.

"Ah! I love it so much! Now the earrings."

I pushed the dangling silver triangle through my earring hole. I had gotten it done when I got my three bird tattoos. The fringe-like earrings hung lightly and swung when I walked.

"I really like them," I said as we paid.

"Good! Now onto makeup and hair." Christina shoved me into another store full of makeup and stylists.

"Hello ladies," a short girl with bleach hair said from an unoccupied station. "Oh dear. Come here." She gestured for me to sit in the chair before her.

After a while, she swiveled the stool on which I was sitting toward Christina, who squealed, again.

"You look so much better!" I stood and faced a mirror.

My hair was a few inches shorter, but still long, and angled around my full cheeks. I tossed it and smirked.

"How much?" I asked the stylist who cut my hair.

"Oh, nothing. You desperately needed it." She waved me off and we walked over to the makeup.

"This part is fun!" Chris sat me down and placed color pallets on tables either side of me. "I'm picking out your colors."

For several minutes, she held different pallets up to my face until she clapped her hands quickly.

"I found the perfect one!" she pushed a pack of brushes, boxes of foundation, eye shadow, blush, mascara, and eye liner over to me. "Now let me put it on."

This was another several minute process. She rubbed foundation on my face first, and brushed a powder on top. Then, she swiftly put on my eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara.

"Okay we should get me ready now." She ran quickly out of the store while I swiped my card and scampered after her.

We hurried to her new apartment; Chris ran to her bathroom. I sat on her bed and waited for her to come back out. Once she did, she was glamoured-up and ready to go. We were about to leave when she stopped abruptly.

"Wait, one- I have to pee. Two- you need shoes."

I looked down at my feet. They were wearing my sneakers from earlier.

"What's wrong with my shoes?" I called through the bathroom door.

"They're not for a party! Borrow a pair of pumps!" I groaned and walked back to the door and into her shoes closet.

I grabbed a pair of four inches stilettos and slipped them on. My ankles wobbled and I had to walk down a hall several times before I was comfortable in them. By then, Chris came back and we exited down to Zeke's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my readers! Sorry I couldn't post yesterday or the day before, I was in Florida visiting my grandpa, who is ****very sick. I hope you guys like the new chapter! It's not completely edited, because my editor/ sister is watching Glee and will be mad if I interrupt her. I would be mad if someone disturbed my Glee time, too. Anyway, ****READ AND REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! ****Please!**

I twisted the handle and the door swung open, revealing a huge crowd of people and extremely loud music.

"Zeke! Hey, we're here," Christina yelled.

"Chris, who's the friend?" Uriah said as he walked over to us.

"Ha ha," I said. "I know I look different, but really?"

"Have a drink," he said handing me a beer.

Christina headed over to Will and I turned back to Uriah, who pulled me into the mob of dancing people. We danced and talked until Zeke started clearing people out.

"Hey! If I don't know you personally, get out!" at that, 100 or so people left. "Okay, now we're going…"

"To play Candor or Dauntless!" Uriah screamed. "I love this amazingly awesome pants game."

I laughed and sat in the circle on the floor that the others had made.

"Amazingly awesome pants?" I asked still laughing.

"Yeah," Uriah said. "Get with it."

"Okay. Who wants to go first?" Zeke asked, sitting down.

"Me!" Uriah yelled, then swallowed. "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," his face was slack.

"Go put on the, the tutu. The one over, yeah, over there," Uriah sloppily pointed to a mound of clothes in one of the corners.

Four pulled to his feet and grabbed the tutu. He slipped it on over his jeans.

"Uh, Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor." She answered flatly.

"Pansycake!" Uriah yelled.

"Whatever," Four began. "Every kissed someone for real? Not on a dare."

"Yup. Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Go sit on Uriah's lap for the rest of the game."

I crawled over to Uriah and he patted his legs. I sat lightly and leaned back into him.

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"D-dauntless," her voice quivered.

"Go kiss Will," I smirked.

She glared at me, but obeyed. Chris walked over to Will, who was looking quite frightened by now, cupped his cheeks, and pressed her lips to his with much pressure. Will, as expected, pushed back into Christina. Zeke was utterly disgusted, and blew a loud raspberry at the two, who stopped kissing immediately.

"Zeke," Christina said pointing at Zeke. "Run into the Pit and scream I'VE GOT ICE CREAM! COME AND GET SOME!"

He popped to his feet and rushed to the door. Uriah jumped up as well, so I fell on the ground with a hard pound. He laughed lightly, and then picked me up by my waist. We pushed through the doors and Zeke held it open as everyone walked into the hall outside of Zeke's apartment. Zeke hurried to the front of the group and broke into a run.

"HEY! I'VE GOT ICE CREAM, WHO WANTS SOME! YOU! I KNOW YOU DO!" Zeke yelled and was pointing at random people throughout the pit. "Alright, back to my place."

Once back inside Zeke's apartment, Lynn set up two rounds of shots.

"Okay, now that we're done with 'baby Candor or Dauntless', let's play like big girls." Lynn twirled her finger on the top of a glass. "Sit."

"How do we play with shots?" I asked softly.

"Each time you refuse to do a dare or not answer a question, you take a shot," answered Marlene.

"Oh."

We sat at a large U-shaped table. Zeke stood in the center and filled the glasses with a clear blue liquid.

"Four," he said. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"To start, Candor."

"What's your real name?"

Four raised his eyebrows and took a shot.

"Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," she nodded firmly.

"Go and steal some Dauntless Cake from the cafeteria. I'm starving."

None of us left to go with her, so we talked and laughed until she got back.

"Eat up," Lynn said as she laid the cake on the counter.

The rest of the night was a blur. We played Candor or Dauntless for a while; the longer we played the dirtier it got. It wasn't 'til the next morning when I woke up in Chris' apartment and had a searing headache, when I realized the consequences of Zeke's parties.

"Christina," I said groggily. "Chris wake up."

"No." she rolled over and slapped me. "Go back to sleep."

"It's already noon." I said showing her the clock on my phone. "Come with me to get food."

"No. Go by yourself."

I decided not to go by myself, as Christina directed me to, but to drag Christina out of bed and with me. Through initiation, we had to gain a lot of muscle. Because of this, I have enough muscle to pull Chris out of her bed, even with her clinging onto her sheets as tight as she can.

"No!" She hissed as me.

"I don't want to be alone," I yanked hard on her feet.

"Deal with the loneliness," Chris tried to pull herself up onto her bed, but failed and fell backwards on my feet.

"Good girl," I helped her up and pushed her out the door.

"Now let's go, I'm starving."


	4. Chapter 4

**Recently, I have been ****unbearably****not busy, but not anymore. Starting Monday, I have CTY. This is a three week long camp of class and education. It is pretty much Nerd Camp or School in Summer for Smart Kids. Thus, I will not be writing as often or I might need a getaway and write a ton. It depends. I hope you understand! Enjoy chapter 4!**

A few days passed after Zeke's party until everyone started remembering things from that night. Chris told me that she remembered something that Will told her before her and I crashed at her place. She said that he was being really hot and stuff, but they couldn't do anything flirty because I had collapsed on the ground.

Uriah also told me things that he had remembered from that night. I was the only one that couldn't recall that many things that happened from that night. It started getting on my nerves when the others would ask me if I remembered doing something, I definitely did not do most of the things they were accusing me of.

It wasn't until lunch on the Thursday after the party, which occurred on Saturday night, when I was talking to Four, that I felt a memory coming to me.

"So," he looked at his shoes. "How's working at the tattoo parlor?"

"It's fun. Tori's a great girl and boss person," I nodded.

"Cool. Getting ready to work with me?"

"What? When do we work together?" I asked confused.

"Training the initiates. We both train the initiate transfers. The Choosing Ceremony is next week," Four informed.

"Oh, of course." I said, but someone had called his name.

"Ava," she waved at him from as she walked across the Pit. "Hey, Tris, see you around."

Four turned back to me and winked, before running off to meet Ava. I knew that wink. He's never winked at me before, though.

That's when it hit me. Four had winked at me at Zeke's party.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

"Hey Tris," Four walked up to me and grabbed my waist. "I don't think that Uriah knows how to properly hold someone."

"You have a girlfriend, remember?" I said trying to pushed out of his grip.

"She's not here, is she?" Four's voice is low and he spoke very slowly. "I just wanted to show you what you missed."

At that he turned, casually flipping his hair, and winked. I watched as he strutted down to Zeke.

**_*FLASHBACK OVER*_**

I stood leaning against a wall of the Pit. My thoughts were racing and my head started to hurt. I slid down the wall and sat on the floor of the Pit with my hands rested lightly on my head.

Why would he wink at me? He's so, well, gorgeous and manly, and I'm just some short, weak girl. I wish Four didn't have Ava, I would maybe have a shot with him. _Maybe._ Now there's no hope.

**-Time skip= 3 days-**

"You're so lucky," Christina said at dinner the day before the Choosing Ceremony. "I should've picked Initiate Training."

"Why do you say that? I thought you like working at the studio," I stuffed my mouth with a chicken sandwich.

"It's not that. You get to work with Four. Plus, you have to show off to the initiates, so then you show off to Four, too," she pouted and shoved a few fries down her throat. "He's so handsome and strong. You and Ava are going to need to talk."

"Why? I'm not going to go up to Four and just makeout with him." Ava was strutting over to Four, who was sitting at a few tables away.

"I would," Chris was practically drooling on her fries. "I mean, just look at him! He's like dude unicorn. Magical on the outside, rock-solid manimal on the inside."

"That was a great comparison," I said, sarcastically clapping.

"Indeed it was."

"I'm heading up to bed," I yawned.

"Okay. See you tomorrow," she raised her eyebrows and laughed.

I was only halfway to apartment number 10, when I saw a dark shadow creeping toward me.

"Hello?" I called at the shadow.

"Hey," it called back, the voice was extremely familiar.

"Who is it?" I asked walking toward it.

"It's me!" Uriah yelled jumping from behind a wall.

"Geez! Don't do that," I slapped his arm hardly.

"Scared for your new job?" he poked my stomach.

"Not really. Should I be scared?" my eyes grew wide with concern.

"That's up to you." Uriah gestured toward me. "I wouldn't be scared."

He leaned nonchalantly against the wall outside of my apartment. I rolled my eyes and pressed to my door.

"I don't know what Four is going to act like with me around all the time. He might grow to hate me."

"Why would he hate you? No one can hate you," Uriah said turning so his face was close to mine. "It's practically impossible for someone to hate you."

"Uriah please, plenty of people hate me."

"But I don't."

Uriah's nose was brushing mine and his forehead pressed to mine. Suddenly, he pinned my shoulders back onto the door and pushed his lips on mine. Without thinking, I pushed back into Uriah. His left arm slipped down to my waist and I ran my fingers to the back of his neck.

Someone walking past whistled and we broke apart. I bit my lower lip.

"I should get to bed," I said pointing to the door behind me.

"Yeah, Will might want to talk before we go to sleep anyways. See you at breakfast?"

"Sure."

I shoved the key into the lock and swung open the door. My bedroom door hung lazily on it's hinges and squeaked loudly as I pushed them open. My bed sat on one wall and a dresser leaned against the other. I crawled into the messy bundle of sheets that make-up my bed. They smelled softly of lavender and mint toothpaste.

"Goodnight," I thought as I hoped to fall asleep. This plan failed and I stayed awake thinking for hours after.

**Did you like it? Review and tell me ****what you think. Happy Reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers! I wanted to post this soon today! I might be able to squeeze in another chapter later. Hope you like this one!**

**Four POV**

I woke up the next morning remembering that today is the Choosing Ceremony. Tris and I start working together today. I roll out of my bed and slip into the shower.

Once I get out of the shower, I brush my teeth and get dressed. The first day is just a tour of Dauntless. I pull on a pair of black jeans and a black tee. My combat boots were sitting next to my door and I shove my feet into them before leaving to breakfast.

"Four," Zeke called.

"'Sup."

"Shauna's back," he replied with a smile.

"Where was she?" I asked.

"Visiting the Amity compound."

"Oh, that's weird. You seem overly excited about her coming back." I raised one eyebrow and Zeke's cheeks flushed ever so slightly. "Dude! You like her!"

"I will kick you where the sun don't shine if you tell anyone."

"Fine," I raised my hands into the air showing surrender.

We walked down to the cafeteria, with a smile on my face and a death glare on Zeke's. As we sat at the table, Tris came running down through the doors. She looked so good. A tight black tank showed off her strong abs and arms, and a pair of skinny black jeans fell inches below the hem of her tank. Ugh! I have a girlfriend.

"Why the hurry?" I asked Tris as she slipped into the seat across from me.

"I thought I was going to be late because I woke up like five minutes ago," she panted.

"The initiates don't get here for another hour."

"WHAT!" she yelled. "Another hour? What?"

"Yeah," Zeke chipped in. "The Ceremony probably is just ending.

Uriah came bustling through the doors. He walked over to the table and as he passed Tris, placed his hand slightly on her hip then pulled it across her back. Once he sat down, it fell to his side. A sudden pang of guilt surged in my stomach. Or maybe it was just hunger.

"Hey," Tris said as Uriah dragged two pancakes on his plate.

"Hi," he replied dully. "Can we talk?"

My eyes stared expectantly at Tris as she nodded and stood. Uriah and Tris walked out of the cafeteria.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" I watched the door that they had just left through.

"Probably their kiss," Zeke said nonchalantly.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah last night I went to go talk to Shauna, because she texted me that she was back. I had to pass by Tris' apartment and they were kissing, so I whistled at them." He shoved a piece of sausage in his mouth. "Look, dude, I know you like her. Even if you don't realize that yet, every time you look at her these days, you practically are drooling."

"I do not like Tris! She was one of my initiate trainees," my eyes went wide and I felt my voice get higher.

"Okay, whatever," Zeke waved his hands in the air. "But Uriah really likes her, and she likes him back. So don't get your hopes up."

I shook my head and walked out of the cafeteria. Tris and Uriah were gone, so I headed back to my apartment.

**Tris POV**

"Hey. Can we talk?" Uriah asked as he sat down at breakfast.

I nodded and we walked out of the cafeteria. Uriah kept walking so I followed him. He sat on the edge of a cutoff that led to the Pit.

"So. About last night."

"What about it? You kissed me, I kissed you back."

"Yeah, but do you like me?" Gosh, Uriah was making this so awkward!

"Yeah, I guess. Can I go and get food? I'm starving."

"Not yet. Do you want to tell people? Are we a thing?"

"I don't know, give me a little while to think about it." I smiled and turned to go back to the cafeteria.

Why was Uriah being so weird about it? He should just let it play out.

I pushed through a crowd of people and grabbed several pancakes from a table before setting off to the net where the initiates would soon be.

10 minutes passed before something was seen. A blur of black and white hurdled down with a laugh. Once the initiate landed on the net, she rolled off and landed on the ground.

"Welcome back," I said. "Were you laughing?"

"Yeah! That was fun."

"What's your name?"

"Rylie." She said smiling widely.

"First jumper, Rylie!" the group of people waiting at the bottom cheered.

Once all of the initiates jumped we had 12 Dauntless-born and 10 transfers.

"Alright guys, transfers come with me, born go over there." I called to the initiates.

The 10 transfers huddled against a wall and Four and I stood in front of them. Everyone of the initiates looked scared to death, except for Rylie, who looked quite happy.

"We are you trainers. I am Tris." I said.

"And I'm Four," he said in his low, scary voice.

Rylie looked at me confused, as though she was going to ask about Four's name, but I shook my head, telling her not to.

"This," Four continued. "is the Dauntless Compound."

He walked down a hall and leading to the Pit.

"Here is the Pit. You will spend most of your time here." I said pointing to the people down in the Pit.

"Over there is the chasm. This shows the line between bravery and stupidity. One step over this cliff and you're dead. Don't think no one would do that, but someone does. It happens every year."

"This way is the training room. Here you will be trained to become Dauntless members. But if you can not meet the expectations, you will be kicked out of Dauntless."

"What happens then?" a small Erudite boy asked.

"You live as Factionless. Over there is the cafeteria, where you eat all of your meals. And these are the dorms, where you sleep." Four said flatly.

"Dinner is at 6:30. Be there or be hungry." I crossed my arms and walked out of the dorm room.

Four trailed behind me, but quickly was walking at my side.

"I never knew you could sound that badass."

"Now you do," I said blankly.

"You're just so _short_. You don't appear intimidating," Four said. Did he just realized that I'm short?

"Yeah, but I can still beat you," I flipped my hair over my shoulder and strutted down the hall, my hips swaying slightly.

**Four POV**

She looked so hot as she walked away from me. Why did I say she was short? I'm such an idiot! Oh my gosh, stop thinking about her like that! You have Ava, and she is enough. But is she enough for me?**  
**

**Is she enough? Let's hope not! I love a little Uritris, but Fourtris is always fun! Hehe. Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Tomorrow is my first day of camp! I ****won't****be posting very frequently because ****we have homework. :( But I still will post late at night and a ton on weekends! Hope you like the chapter!**

**Tris POV**

Today is a fresh day, the first day to train the initiates, with Four. I hope the initiates listen to me. I know I'm small and as Four said, I don't look intimidating, but once I show them how to throw a knife and fight, they'll listen.

"Hey Tris," Christina said as we sat down for breakfast. "Ready for the first day of training?"

"Yeah, I hope so," I said staring at the eggs I put on my plate.

Uriah walked in the door, he caught my eye and smiled.

"You look good," he whispered in my ear before sitting next to me.

I felt my face heat up and I shoved a forkful of egg into my mouth. "I should go and set up for training. Don't want to be late."

Uriah grinned at me and I jogged out of the cafeteria. Once I reached the training room, Four was already in there placing knives on a long table.

"Tomorrow, get here earlier," he said not looking up from the knives. "Set up the targets."

"Okay."

I picked up the 10 targets and hung them on the walls. Each touched the ground and hung on three hooks. Not long after each target was hung and each knife was placed, the initiates arrived. They all wore black; their old faction clothing was burned last night.

"Today, we are doing knives," a few scared faces shown. "I will demonstrate the proper way to throw a knife. Four, would you please go stand in front of that target."

He glared at me; last year, Eric forced Al to stand in front of a target and have Four throw knives at him. I took his place, so Four threw the knives at me.

"Don't flinch, Four," I said in a low voice.

I threw the first knife half a foot away from his cheek.

"Eyes open," I tapped the spot between my eyebrows, just as he had done to me.

A low growl escaped his throat. The next knife hit above his head. "Come on, Four."

This knife had to land on the tip of his right ear, I thought. I released the knife; it shot through the air and nicked Four's ear perfectly.

"You hit him!" an Amity girl yelled.

"I meant to."

"Why?" a Candor boy chimed in.

I pulled my hair back from my ear and showed them the scar that spread from the curve of my ear to the back side.

"I will kill you Tris," Four snapped at me.

"Sure," I turned back to the initiates. "Your turn, go."

"What the hell was that for?" Four gripped my arm and spun me around.

"I was just demonstrating how to throw a knife. The ear was an honest mistake," I smirked.

"Yeah, okay. Remember we still have guns."

"I do remember, but you're not going to shoot me. I could tell everyone that the brave Four shot me, in front of all the initiate transfers. They would be so frightened they might've thrown you out of Dauntless. You don't want that to happen." I placed a hand on his broad shoulder. "I'm not afraid of you, Four."

He gulped loudly, I knew that he wanted me to be scared of him; it would give him power. Too bad for him, he was acting pathetic.

I looked around the room to see the progress of the initiates. They threw the knives everywhere. I told them to stop. My fingers picked up three knives as I walked up to one of the targets.

"The goal is to hit the middle. The knife wont go very far if you don't throw it with force." I stepped back to the line that you have to stand behind. I got into the proper stance. "See how my knees are slightly bent. And my arm is angled like this. Now just aim and throw." I released the knife and it landed dead center.

The initiates lined up and threw, a stunning amount of knives hit the targets. Once almost all of the knives hit the center, I dismissed them for lunch.

**Four POV**

I watched as Tris showed the initiates how to throw better. Her form was perfect and the knife hit the very center of the target. The initiates started to get better and after a while, Tris let them go to lunch.

I walked behind her all the way to the cafeteria, not bothering to say anything to her. She probably thought I am a horrible person. I got so pissed when she threw the knife at my ear and then played it off like I did something wrong! Eric was the one who made me throw knives at her last year. I have to say, it was kind of hot when she got mad and snapped at me. UGH! I have a girlfriend!

I walked through the doors to the cafeteria and sat at the table next to Zeke. Tris sat across from me, next to Uriah and Christina. Shauna was sitting on the other side of Zeke and Marlene was chatting her head off with Shauna.

Uriah whispered something in Tris' ear, which made her blush and smile. He winked at her and then picked up his sandwich. Tris was still grinning slightly when she looked at Chris. Her cheeks were flushed and Chris kept glancing over her shoulder at Uriah. What's up with them? Kissing, leaving to talk in private, secretly whispering things to each other. Zeke interrupted my thoughts.

"How was training today?" Zeke asked stuffing his face with potato chips.

"Good, I guess," I replied dully. "Tris hates me. The initiates didn't wet their pants, so not as good as I had hoped."

"Wait, Tris hates you?" Uriah said rather loudly.

"Yeah, I do," Tris chimed in smiling. "I hate people that act like asses."

****"Ooh," Mar said before turning to Tris and demanding details from earlier.

"Yesterday, Four said that I was short, weak, and not intimidating. Today, I showed him what a girl can do. We did knives, and you remember when Four cut my ear last year? I just gave him a little payback for that." She shrugged and grinned again.

"I did not say you were not intimidating or weak! I said you don't _look_ intimidating, but I definitely did not call you weak," I corrected her.

"Big difference! You insult me, you get pain." She smirked then went back to talking to Christina, Shauna, and Marlene.

I sat there staring at her. Really, was that what the whole payback thing was about. My fingers balled into fists.

"Woah dude, chill," Zeke put his hand on my shoulder.

"She makes me look like such a bad person, when I didn't even do anything wrong! She just told me to stand in front of a target and then started throwing knives at me!" I said flustered.

"Just don't mess with her," Uriah said picking at his sandwich. "She can put you down in the dirt."

"What's up with you too anyway?" I blurted out.

"No… Nothing. Nothing's up with us. Why do you ask?" he stuttered.

"You are a horrible liar," Zeke laughed. "I saw you kissing at her apartment."

"What?" Uriah's eye went wide and his cheeks flushed.

"Yeah you too are cute."

I sat there wondering what I did wrong. Why didn't she like me? Oh my gosh! I need to stop thinking about her like this!

**Tris POV**

Four acted as though he hadn't done anything wrong. It was such crap. All the girls knew it too.

"He's lying," Mar began. "I can tell."

"Yeah, we believe you, Tris," Shauna said.

"Good luck with him for another two weeks," Christina said as she ate her salad.

"Ugh! I have to deal with him for another two weeks! I literally might die."

"You girls want to hang out at my place?" Christina asked.

We shrugged and stood. I leaned down and whispered into Uriah's ear.

"See you later? Your place."

The girls started walking away just as I turned and strutted toward them, my hips swaying slightly, leaving Uriah speechless. 

**Hehe just little jealous Four and Uritris for you readers! Review and follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers! Sorry I haven't posted in forever! My camp gives me 2-4 hours of homework each night! It's awful and I don't have any time to write. So, this weekend, I'm at the beach and will be able to post a ton! Happy July 4th for my USA readers! **

-**Cristina POV-**

Tris was acting really weird with Four at the beginning of lunch, but then she spilled about training and now she's icing Four out. That's kind of badass if you ask me.

"What did you actually do to him? With the knives," Mar asked as we sat on Chris' couch.

"I told him to stand in front of the target, like he did to Al last year. Then I said 'Don't flinch, eyes open, and come on, Four' he was so pissed. I mimicked exactly what he did and said to me. All the initiates thought I was crazy for throwing knives at the other instructor, but it was worth it."

"He so deserved that!" Shauna said getting a root beer from the fridge. "Four acts so dumb sometimes and you're just like 'really, think for once'. It bugs me, so finally someone put him in his place."

I nodded excitedly when Shauna said that, I didn't completely agree, but he did need a _little_ punishment.

"I think we need a shopping break," I raised my eyebrows.

The girls nodded and we walked out of my apartment and down to the Pit. Four, Zeke, and Uriah passed us on our way down, so I growled at Four. Uriah looked at Tris with a sort-of pleading/ longing look. She glanced over at him and mouthed "dinner."

Once the guys left, I turned to Tris and demanded. "What's up with you and Uriah?"

"What? Nothing. Why would you say that?" she stuttered.

"Ha! I knew it. You two are going out," Mar roared, she and Shauna high-fived as if they had talked about his topic before. "Zeke told me that you kissed."

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THIS!" I yelled. "I'm your _best friend._ This is what you tell a best friend."

"We didn't want anybody to know yet," Tris said looking at the ground. "And, Mar, when did Zeke see us kiss?"

"At your apartment, he said that he whistled at you guys, not knowing who it was. So when you pulled away, he saw it was you and ran," she was laughing hysterically.

Tris growled at them, her face was beet red, and walked into one of the stores. I rolled my eyes and followed her in Dauntless Apparel.

**-Tris POV-**

Once we left Chris' apartment, the girls and I walked down to the stops in the Pit. Uriah, Zeke, and Four passed by us, and Christina growled at Four. I looked over at Uriah and mouthed "dinner" he smiled slyly and turned to walk with the guys.

"What's up with you and Uriah?" Chris demanded.

"What? Nothing. Why would you say that?" I stuttered a little, I hope they don't notice.

"Ha! I knew it. You two are going out," Mar yelled, she then high-fived Shauna. "Zeke told me that you kissed."

I felt like running away from them and never coming back. My feet seemed really interesting to look at in times of embarrassment, but why am I embarrassed about dating Uriah?

"We didn't want anybody to know yet. And, Mar, when did Zeke see us kiss?"

"At your apartment, he said that he whistled at you guys, not knowing who it was. So when you pulled away, he saw it was you and ran," I am going to kill Zeke.

I can't believe it was Zeke who whistled! My cheeks felt scorching and I ran into Dauntless Apparel. I hid behind a rack of dresses, which were actually pretty cute, to avoid being further questioned by the girls.

I gave up hiding and looked around the store. Most of these clothes had my size and were super cute! Oh my gosh, I'm turning into Christina. None the less, I needed an outfit for dinner tonight with Uriah.

"So are you going out tonight? With Uriah?" Christina asked me as I looked through a rack of skater dresses.

"You act like you know nothing, when really you know everything."

"I saw you mouth 'dinner' to him. You should work on subtlety." She said picking through a pile of crop tops.

I ignored her and pulled out a skater dress with capped sleeves and a slightly sheer chevron print. I hung that on the end of the rack. The dress looked cute so I hurried over to a fitting room and slipped it on.

"Tris let me see," Shauna yelled from the stall next to mine.

I walked out of my room and creaked the door of hers ajar. She whipped it open and posed for me.

"Do you like?" she was wearing a black shimmering skirt with a tight black crop top, which off her bellybutton, and a pair of short combat boots.

"Ooh," I nodded, and she spun her finger around in the air.

I twirled and posed once I faced Shauna again. "Very cute," I slipped a long silver chain over my head and my boots served fine as shoes.

**-Uriah POV-**

She mouthed "dinner" at me. Where would we go? People are going to find out, sooner or later.

"A growl for Four, dinner for Uriah," Zeke pouted. "What do I get?"

Four shot Zeke a glare and I stopped in my tracks. How did Zeke already know?

"What?" I asked.

"You and Tris have dinner tonight, duh. She mouthed it to you. And I saw you kiss, then told Four, so there's nothing you can hide now," Zeke crossed his arms. "Where are you going for dinner?"

"I don't know," I mumbled.

"Go to Dauntless Diner, it's nice. The food's good, too," Four said, hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Cool, I should go there then."

The entire time we walked to Zeke's place, I was thinking about dinner. Why does it matter if Zeke and Four know? They would figure it out anyway.

Zeke unlocked his door and fell onto the couch. I walked over to Zeke and sat on his chest. He flailed his arms and tried to take deep breaths.

"Coke?" Four asked pulling the fridge door open.

"Yeah," I said sliding off of Zeke.

Four grabbed another coke and threw it at me. I caught it and he slammed the door shut.

"Still mad about training?" Zeke asked his eyes closed.

"What? No," Four shook his head, he seemed really . "Just thirsty."

Maybe for Tris. "Hmm, sure," he replied. "Nice job getting Tris, my little Uriah."

"Thanks," Zeke high-fived me.

Four looked down at his fingers and said through gritted teeth. "Yeah, great. Awesome."

"What's your problem, man? You've been pissed all day, I know that Tris showed you up, but still," I said loudly.

"Nothing, just a little ticked off," he said closing his eyes, calming down.

"I'm going to go get ready, see you,"

I walked out of Zeke's apartment and down the hall. My apartment was only a few doors down. Once I got home, I hopped in the shower.

**-Tris POV- **

I got back to my apartment and jumped in the shower. My shorter hair was much easier to wash and brush through. I dried off and slipped into a pair of running shorts and tank. Christina's place was a minute away from my apartment, so I hurried over to her house and swung open the door.

"I'm here!" I called. There was muttering from the kitchen. "Is someone here?"

"N-no," she called back. "Shh!" she whispered.

"I came over to use your makeup stuff."

"Coo-cool, their in my room," she peeked her head around the wall to her kitchen.

I peered around Chris' back as she turned back to who ever was there. Shaggy blonde hair swung over a pair of light-celery eyes. Willl.

I silently laughed to myself and sat at her huge vanity, which was covered with all sorts of makeup and hair products and tools. I picked up a tub of mascara and wiped it on my eyelashes. A little liner brush and spread it on my lids.

"My little Tris is all grown up," Christina said fake tearing-up.

"I left being treated like a little girl for a reason."

She laughed and I slipped into my dress and boots. The dress flared out when I spun. Because of this, Christina made me spin around a hundred times.

"I have to go," I said the room was spinning from twirling around.

I ran back to my apartment just in time, because less than two minutes later, a knock came to my door.

**Hehe! A bit of a cliffy, but you know who's at the door. Or do you? Hmm... Hehe! Happy reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers! Sorry, I haven't posted more frequently ****this****week/weekend! Everyday has been packed with all sorts of ****activities/ junk-that-I-would-want-to-miss-if-it-ment-I-could-post. Here's the next chapter! I was too tired to check through, please excuse grammatical/ spelling issues. Happy reading!**

**-Uriah POV-**

I walked down to Tris' apartment with a wavering smile on my face. My shoes clicked with a strange noise, it was quite different from the usual patter of my running shoes. Some people were walking out to the train; they're probably going out, too, but most were already down in the cafeteria eating.

Tris' door was painted black, like everyone else's, but had light silver stars that twinkled when light hit them. The handle was painted the same silvery color with black rings. Without thinking very much, my hand curled into a fist and thumped the door.

It creaked open and revealed a short Tris grabbing something to her left. "I need my phone."

I smiled and she pulled the door open wider. She wore a simple black dress with her combat boots, good she's not _too _fancy. I was wearing black jeans, a tucked-in shirt, and _nicer/ cleaner_ vans.

"So, where are we going?" she asked looking up at me.

Four was right; she is short, but in a cute way. "A restaurant."

"What is it?" Tris bumps into me.

"A place where you pick a food and it is served to you," I smirked peering down to see her reaction.

She glared up at me, her eyes squinted. "Fine, don't tell me. I'm cool with that."

I laughed and we walked out to the train. The rumble suddenly became louder and a few people started jogging. Tris watched for the train to come into view. As it did, I took off sprinting, Tris following at my heels.

"Jump!" I cried and leapt onto the train.

She jumped on after me and sat on the bench next to me.

"Can I know now?" she pleaded.

"Nope," I smiled sweetly.

She rolled her eyes and kissed me lightly. "Fine, be that way, but know that tomorrow, I will eat every last bite of your cake."

My face turned from a smile into a contorted scared face. The scenery passed by quickly and a large group of buildings approached.

"It's around here," I said pointing out the open door.

"Okay, should we jump now?" Tris asked looking up into my eyes.

"Sure."

She leapt off and I flew after her. Our feet landed simultaneously and she grinned widely. I laughed and Tris wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Do you want a piggy-back?" I asked her.

"A what?" she replied confused.

"Geez, Abnegations really are buzz kills."

"Hey!" she yelled.

I swung her around onto my back and wrapped her legs around my waist. She giggled softly and held my shoulders with her small hands. I walked down to the diner and she gasped loudly.

"Do you like this place?" I asked setting her down.

"It's so cute," she said looking around.

It was true; the restaurant was decorated with low lights and black booths. The floors were a light tan and everything had a rustic vibe.

"How many tonight?" The hostess asked.

"Just two," I answered with a smile.

"Okay, over this way," she winked and mouthed something to Tris, which made her laugh lightly. "Is a couple's booth okay?"

"Yeah, that's great," Tris said, still wearing the post-laugh grin on her face.

"So how are your initiates?" I asked.

"Getting better," she answered puckering her lips. "It's sort of scary. Some remind me on Peter, Molly, and Edward. Which is freaky. And then there are people that are like how I was, small and weak."

Her eyes become sad and she looks down at her hands. "You're not that girl anymore. You're brave and strong, now."

I held her hand in mine and pulled her gaze to me. "Yeah, thanks. Sometimes, when Four and the others look at me, I feel like all they see is that little Abnegation girl."

"Don't worry about Four, he's just mad that he trained a girl like you," I said grinning.

She smiled back and the waitress came up to us. We ordered to stacks of pancakes and the waitress laughed.

"Where do you work, again?" Tris asked me sipping on a diet Coke.

"Paintball shop," I answered, my cheeks flushing slightly.

"Awesome! I've never been in there," she nodded excitedly.

"So," I said. "What'd zero say to eight?"

"I don't know, what?"

"Nice belt."

She smiled and our pancakes came steaming. Tris poured a glob of syrup on top. I watched her as she cut them and shoved a section into her mouth.

"Why are you staring at me?" **(Because you're beautiful. Nah, just kidding. KEEP READING!) **she asked through a mouthful. I responded with a smile and a laugh. "Don't be a pansycake; eat your pancakes!"

"That one is good."

I cracked up and Tris tried to shove a whole pancake in my mouth. My laughs were silenced by the sound of drowning-in-pancake noises. She went back to her own pancakes and giggled quietly. We talked and laughed for a while.

"Do you want to walk around?" Tris asked once every last crumb of pancake was eaten of our plates.

"The Amity farms aren't too far from here," I suggested.

"Cool!" she jumped up and smile at me.

We walked to the counter and I gave the hostess my name, to deduct points. I held open the door and Tris walked out into the chilly summer air. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered slightly.

"Cold?" I asked walking out next to her.

"Kind of."

I smirked and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. Her head leaned back against my chest and we walked down to the fields.

**-Tris POV-**

Uriah grabbed my waist from behind me and I smiled. We walked past the shopping square and into the Amity fields. The sun was almost done setting and all the people were out of the fields, so we had them all to ourselves.

"That's the good thing about Amity," Uriah said as we walked through a row and grass. "They have these fields that are endless. Anyone can use them, too."

"It's beautiful. The land and the sky."

"And you," he said.

I turned to face Uriah and he was grinning. He lifted me off my feet and kissed me. Since he was several inches taller than I, my feet dangled in the air.

"Uriah," I said.

He pulled back and put me back on the ground.

"Sorry," he said blushing.

I sat on the soft earth and smiled to myself. The sun was barely lighting the tips of the grassy fields. Uriah sat next to me staring up at the sky. I leaned on Uriah's shoulder, and he pulled me into him.

"I wish the sky would stay like this," I whispered.

"Yeah," Uriah whispered back, his breath was warm on my ear.

I turned toward his face, which was just inches from mine. He pulled me closer, so our foreheads were touching. My lips brushed lightly against his, Uriah ran his fingers through my hair and held the back of my head. He pushed my head lightly; pressing our lips into a kiss, which was stronger than the one where I was dangling in the air. I pushed back into him.

"Tris," Uriah whispered.

"Yeah," I pulled back, slightly alarmed.

"You're kneeing my stomach."

I moved my legs to the side and sat where I was before. The sun was completely gone now and the stars were twinkling softly. Uriah laid down on the dark grass and was gazing up at the sky.

We watched the sky and talked in a hushed/ whispered voice. The train would occasionally fly past us, but it didn't matter. After a while, Uriah stood and scooped me up in his arms. He walked back to the square and waited for the train to come back around.

Late at night, the train's come by much slower, to save energy. Once it came around, he sat on the edge and put me down next to him.

"The compound is a few minutes away," I stood up and watched for the building to come into view.

We pushed ourselves off and walked down into the Pit. Uriah lead me down to his apartment and unlocked the door. The walls were plain black and there was two doors, a bathroom and Uriah's bedroom.

"Do you want to stay? It's pretty late for me to take you home anyway," he smirked.

"Only because it's too late," I answered with a giggle.

I wore a pair of spandex under my dress, so I pulled it off and curled up under the sheets. Uriah walked over and pulled in next to me. My thoughts drifted off into a sleepy abyss.

**Now I'm going to drift off into a sleepy abyss. Yay. Happy reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I wanted to post this chapter tonight! I'm super sorry that I haven't posted in forever! (A little over a whole week!) This chapter is around 2,100, so about twice as long. I did that because it took me twice as long to write and publish it! Agh! Happy reading my little reader people!**

**Four POV**

_I walk down the hall to a familiar door. It is painted with silver and black swirls. I know this door. This door belongs to a close friend. Foot steps gradually grow louder and with a creak, the friend's door swings ajar._

_"__Hey Four," it was Tris. "Come in?"_

_"__Sure."_

_"__I need to talk to you," she bit her lower lip and kept moving her gaze from my eyes to mouth._

_"__About?"_

_"__I don't want to be with Uriah anymore," Tris said quickly. "He's not what I really want. It's weird, but all I want is, well, _you_."_

_My face softened and turned into relief. I was filled with the image of Ava, but this picture was banished by thoughts of our discontinued relationship. We broke up, so I can be with Tris._

_"__That's all I want," I whispered. _

_She smiled and looked up at me expectantly. I didn't care anymore; I grabbed her waist and pulled my lips closer and closer to hers. Our faces were so close; the air was hot with breath. _

A loud screeching noise erupted in my eardrum.

"Gah!" I shook my head, trying to see the end of that

dream, which for some reason, amused me.

I walk down to the cafeteria, deep in thought about why I could create something like that. My brain was processing the dream as a sign: a vision or a realization. All I could think to do, at the time, was break up with Ava.

It was not a big decision, for me. Whenever Ava and I would hang out, she would just talk for hours. Then she would complain that I never responded or wanted to do anything with her. Ava became just something that I had to deal with.

"Ava," I called approaching her.

"Hey Four," she said in a, slightly disturbing, seductive voice.

"Stop. I don't think that we are good for each other."

There, it was out in the open. "Wait, hold up. Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yeah, I guess," I said with a shrug.

"You're such a," she began, but I did not want to hear the rest of that sentence, so I turned around and headed down to the table that Tris, Zeke, and Marlene were sitting at.

"What just happened with Ava? She looks pissed, bro," Zeke said contorting his face so his eyes were squished, but appeared wild.

"I broke up with her," I said blandly.

"You're such a pig," Tris looked at me with a glare of such disgust on her face. "You just broke up with your girlfriend and you don't even show the slightest emotion! A pig."

"Yeah, what happened with you two anyway?" Mar asked nodding her head slowly.

I sat on the bench next to Zeke and glared at the tower of muffins on his plates. I stole one and shoved the top in my mouth. "I had the weirdest dream and I broke up with her, so…"

"Wait, so you broke up with her because of a _dream?_" Tris asked her eyes filled with a raging flame.

"No, no. The dream was kind of _telling_ me to break up with her." I tried to explain, but I could not tell a version that made sense without including the whole 'almost-kissing-Tris' thing.

"You're _such _a pig! What if that dream was just some stupid figment of your stupid brain? It doesn't come up with intelligent words to say, why should it come up with intelligent dreams?" She stuffed the rest of her bacon in her mouth then stormed out of the room.

I stared at the spot where she was sitting for a few minutes. Utter shock was racking my brain. This is not what I was expecting. I don't really know that I was expecting. She hated me, so her reaction was only a little bit over-the-top.

"Okay, that was a teensy bit strange. But seriously, a dream? Dude, I would've killed to have Ava." Marlene glared at Zeke with a look that could kill.

"Please. She would never want _you._ I'm surprised that Shauna even thought about you," Marlene spat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So you never thought of gettin' with this," Zeke said in a low voice and motioned to his abs.

"Oh yeah, just like I totally believe that if Uriah jumps off a roof, he would fly," Marlene shot back sarcastically.

I sat there half listening to their bickering, half zoned out thinking about having to go back to initiation training. She was going to try to shoot me, or something. To be honest, I was kind of frightened of going back to her.

"I should get going," I blurted in.

"You never would do that! You're just a cocky mess!" they completely ignored me.

I stood and walked out of the cafeteria. The Pit was now full of Dauntless talking loudly and laughing with extreme noise. Tris was going to be standing in the training room, setting up the guns, and when I walk in, she will put one to my head.

"Nice of you to join me," She said as I pushed open the door.

"I wanted to give you some time to yourself."

"Sure," she mumbled. "Well, don't just stand there like a dummy! Help."

Tris glared at me as I spread out some of the guns on the table. Once everything was set up, there was still 15 minutes before any of the initiates would show up.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" she leaned against the wall next to the door.

"Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?"

She snorted. "Why do I hate you? Maybe because you think that because I'm short, I can't be intimidating, or be strong!"

"That's not true," I said shortly.

"And you're a liar! Why shouldn't I hate you, Four! My initiation, all you did was push me, push me, push me! I tried not to break. I didn't! I don't want you around me, Four!"

_I don't want you around me, Four._ Those words struck me like a bullet. She doesn't want to talk to me, to hang around me, she doesn't want to _look_ at me. I stumbled back with a look of hurt and pure shock. I knew that she had a dislike for me from the day I nicked her ear, but I never knew she _hated_ me.

The initiates came bustling through the door seconds later. Tris was already talking to the initiates about using guns.

"Let me show them, today," I mumbled.

"What's that Four?"

"I want to show them how to shoot a gun," I said with more confidence.

Her eyes went wide and I saw all color drain from her face. A gun was already in her hand when I spoke up. Tris held out her palm, with the gun balancing on it, and I snatched it with a grin. Did she think I was going to shoot at her? I would never do that.

"Thank you Tris," I grinned wider and my feet carried me to the target.

All of the initiates were watching me with close eyes. I loaded the gun and set up my stance. In, out, fire. There was a sudden gasp and mumble of words. I looked at the target and the bullet was lodged right in the center of the middle red circle.

"That was great Four," Tris started clapping sarcastically.

"I thought so, too. A real shot requires focus, and I didn't want your comebacks to get the best of you."

**Tris POV**

Somewhere in that, there was a compliment. I glared at him with a piercing stare. The initiates were still gaping at Four's shot.

"Get going!" I yelled.

The rest of the day was filled with the obnoxious sound of bullets missing the target. I shouldn't be rude to them, because I was awful at guns, but they were just bad. Almost all of them were missing the targets by feet.

"Gosh some of you need major practice," I said with a heavy sigh.

"Just like you did. Remember Tris?" Four snapped, but it wasn't just to me, he said it to all of the initiates.

"Right, Four. I wasn't the best at guns, but I practiced and now I can aim, fire, and shot you square in the head with one shot," I snapped back, loudly.

A small girl stared up at me with bright eyes, Rose her name is. She looked at me like I was suddenly radiating beams of sunlight and hope down upon her. Rose was definitely like how I was, short and frail, but I saw great potential in her.

"You can go for lunch, but be back here at 1:30." They hurried out of the training room and the door shut behind the last with a slap.

"What the hell?" Four shouted.

"What?" I asked taken aback.

"Why did you say that stuff about shooting me square in the head?"

"I wanted to scare you," I shrugged. "And the initiates."

"You didn't scare me," he crossed his arms tightly. "I wanted to show the initiates actually to shoot a gun.

After he said this, I could see a slight pang of guilt and regret. Four looked almost as if he didn't want to say the, surprisingly good, comeback he had.

"I don't even care. I'm going to lunch," I glared at Four and stormed out of the room.

I walked down the paths of the Pit, flames burning behind my eyes. Lunch had just started, so the rest of our group was heading down to the cafeteria as I walked.

"Tris!" I heard Lynn yell.

She came sprinting up to my side of the Pit, passing the doors to lunch. Marlene, Christina, Shauna, Zeke, Will, and Uriah continued blabbering about whatever, and headed into the cafeteria.

"Hey, what's up?" I puckered my lips and widened my eyes.

"I heard everything, they were laughing the entire way to lunch," she nodded excitedly. "Christina and Shauna were telling me every last detail about training with you and Four, and Uriah told us about your date! I thought he would only be with Marlene, but that's not true anymore."

I laughed lightly. "He dated Mar?"

"Yeah, when we were 14 or something," she giggled and pushed me toward the doors.

Lynn started rambling and I stopped listening. All I could think about was what I said to Four. None of what I said, I had really thought about before. I hadn't worried much about how he pushed me through initiation or any of that. It came through, bubbling to the surface, that day when he made me so mad.

The doors were slightly propped open from all the Dauntless trying to get through to lunch, so I slipped by the mass and slid into a spot next to Uriah.

"I was just talking about you," he said nudging my arm.

"Were you talking about how amazing I am?" I laughed and made a face.

"Totally."

"We want to hear about what happened today!" Chris interrupted.

"Yeah, was it terrible?" Marlene contorted her face awkwardly.

I explained our sectioned conversation, with a little bit of exaggeration on my part, when Four finally came strolling up to our table.

"I was just talking about how much of a douche you are!" I said grinning as he sat down.

"Yeah, yeah, talk away," he groaned and rolled his eyes.

"She just wrapped up the story from guns today. Seemed spicy, if you ask me," Zeke said clapping his hands furiously. "Way to make yourself look stupid, man. Good job."

Zeke grinned wildly. "I don't think it was spicy, but definitely intense," Uriah countered.

"Aw, come on. You just want to protect her, you big idiot," Zeke frowned.

"After the last few days with you two, I think the initiates should get a weekend off. Just in case one of you suddenly bursts into a raging wildfire, because I'm actually wary of that happening," Christina shook her head.

Four sat across from me and stared into my eyes. It was a little frightening, but I glared back with all my might. Uriah squeezed my hand tightly under the table and I turned my gaze to him. I was met with a shining smile and perfect teeth. I giggled and kissed him softly.

"Get a room now, that way we don't have to see things escalate," Lynn and Shauna put their hands up in surrender.

I laughed again and stuck my tongue out, slightly glancing over at Four, whose face was bright red. Was that jealousy spread across Four's face?

**Was it? The world may never know! Just kidding! I will try to post on Thursday night... This week for camp is the last and will be jam packed with tons of homework and awfulness. I hate this camp so much! Follow, favorite, and review, please! Happy reading my friends!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi readers! Sorry I didn't post on Thursday, or Friday. On Thursday, I went over to my friend's house, she was upset that I couldn't post also, and then yesterday I couldn't think about anything to put in this chapter. I didn't want to give you guys a crappy chapter! So, here is a, hopefully, good chapter! Happy reading!**

**Four POV**

Everyone was on Tris' side of the story. No one even wanted to hear mine! I guess I would've been on her side, too. She makes each day's events sound intense and suspenseful.

After Tris had stared me down, she turned and kissed Uriah. I don't know if she was trying to make a point or what, but when she did, I felt a burning sensation spread from my stomach up into my cheeks.

She peeked over at me and smirked, I must've been blushing furiously. The others were talking again and I stood up and headed down to the training room. It was only 12:30, so there was still an hour until the initiates got here.

I looked around and pulled out my phone. A unlocked it and turned on music. There were a few punching bags hanging next to me, and I pulled one closer to where I was standing. The bag hung limp, gravity tugging on the massive weights that were in the bottom of the bag.

I cracked my knuckles and slammed a fist into the bag. It swung back and flew toward me. My foot spun out and kicked the bag with such force the chain holding it up rattled.

A slow song came on through my phone and I skipped it. The next song was by my all time favorite band, R5. I Want You Bad started blaring through the speakers and I bobbled my head a little.

The words described my every thought. I hummed the tune and sang, in a terrible singing voice, the chorus, even though I know every word.

_I'm in love with someone else's girl_

_You rock my world, but you're the one that I cant have. _

_Girl, I want you bad _

_In my crazy mind, I'm with you all the time, 'cause you're the best I never had_

_Oh girl, I want you bad _

I pounded on the punching bag with my hands, feet, and elbows. Pretty much anything that you can put force and strength into, I hit the bag with. **(Pretty much**. **Heh sorry) **

An hour passed by and I kept listening to that one song on repeat, hitting and slamming myself into the punching bag. Each time I would hit it, my mind was rocked with thoughts and pictures of Uriah.

**Tris POV**

A tingling feeling spread from my head down through me to my toes. I never have kissed a guy around my friends. Except for that one time that Zeke caught Uriah and I, but that was _not_ on purpose.

Four stood and walked away, trying to be unnoticed, but I saw him. His face was red and he looked like he wanted to punch something, hard. I figured that if I followed him that might not end very well on my part.

"Tris," someone said. "Anyone home?"

"Hmm?"

"Thinking about me?" Uriah asked batting his eyelashes at me.

"Of course," I replied sweetly.

Christina rolled her eyes at me, but smirked softly. We talked and laughed for an hour before I had to go to train the initiates.

The Pit was mostly empty by now except for the initiates funneling down to the training room. I started running into the room just as a few initiates came strolling in.

"Now, continue with the guns," I said strongly.

They scrambled to get their guns and shoot them at the targets, hoping for a shot to hit the target. The first jumper, Rylie, picked up the gun, loaded it, aimed at her target, and fired.

"Yes," she whispered softly, but I heard.

The bullet had pierced straight through the center. I slowly started clapping, then clapped so harshly and loudly it made the others jump.

"Rylie, congrats. First jumper," I paused and took a deep breath. "and the first shooter."

"Thanks Tris," she smiled sweetly and then turned back to her target and shot once more.

"Where were you earlier?" I stepped closer to her.

"W-what do you mean?" she stuttered.

"She means that you weren't here earlier, otherwise you would've hit it this morning."

I hadn't noticed that Four walked over to me. He leaned in, his face inches from mine, his breath synced with mine. Four glanced over and winked.

"Did you go out? Were you hanging around, have some Dauntless initiation fun with your friends, last night?" I took a long breath through my nose.

"I did not. I was here this morning, just a little off my game. That's all," she answered confidently.

"Well, we know why you left Candor, my friend."

Four patted her on the back and then walked down to study the other initiates. I half-pivoted, but still glared at Rylie for a few extra seconds, then finished my turn and walked off.

**Four POV**

The rest of the afternoon rolled by as the initiates got better at guns, my relationship with Tris got better, too. She didn't scream or try to kill me when I walked up to her and Rylie. To be Candor, she almost looked relieved. Relieved that I was helping her argument, because I, two, had noticed that Rylie was not there that morning, or relieved that she finally realized that I'm not trying to hurt her, I don't know.

All I know is that she may hate me less, but she might just explode later. Tris exploding is probably not the best thing. She would scream at me and then hate me even more. I don't know what to think.

"Hey," Tris said to me as we walked out of the training room that evening.

"Hi Four," she replied quickly, it wasn't a mean/snappy quick, but a nervous quick. "Thank you, f-for helping me earlier with Rylie."

"No problem, I noticed, too," I wiggled my lips into a smile, I never smile. "She definitely would've hit the target before lunch."

"Yeah, it was weird that she lied, though. I mean, she's the best in her initiation. Nothing bad would've happened to her, anyway."

"Rylie was just nervous, it's fine," I said with a shrug.

She smiled with her lips pulled taut, not a happy smile, more of a do-I-trust-you? smile.

"Are you going out with Uriah tonight?" I blurted out.

"What? Oh, no. Not tonight, I'm just going to eat in the cafeteria," Tris shrugged and smiled.

"Cool, so see you then?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go shower and then head down," we had walked partly down a hall. At the end of the hall was a door, _the_ door, from the dream. "Bye."

Tris ran to the door, turned back, waved at me, then unlocked the door and slipped away. I stood there for a few more minutes, I don't know why. Was I waiting for her to come back out? No, because then she would think I'm creepy. Wanting her to realize that I'm not so terrible? That would take a while.

I walked down to my apartment. It was open and was always kept clean. I turned on the shower and let it sizzle on my back.

"Why do I have this feeling that I want Tris to break up with Uriah?" I asked myself aloud.

"She's dating Uriah, not me. She likes Uriah, not me."

"She will never care for me the way she cares for Uriah and her closest friends."

"Tris is just a girl who works with me and is my friend."

"I don't care about Ava, I guess I never did."

"I also don't care about Tris, in that way."

I screamed. For a few minutes, I just screamed, or shouted if that sounds better. The water started to get colder and I turned it off.

My dresser had a few different pairs of black jeans and black running pants. It also held black t-shirts and sweatshirts. I pulled on one of the pairs of jeans and a t-shirt.

A knock came at my door and I walked to open it. Part of me hoped that it was going to be Tris, but the other part of me knew it wasn't.

"Hello?" I said as the door swung open.

"Hey Four, I need to talk to you."

**Hmm... Who could that be? What does the next chapter hold? A secret? Fourtris? Hmm... Anyway! Thanks for reading! Keep checking for a new chapter! Favorite, follow, REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm posting again today because I have time and I can't keep you guys in too much suspense! My brain was freaking out, no joke, it was screaming at me to write this chapter. Anyway, here it is... HAPPY READING!**

I watched as Uriah stepped into my apartment. He walked past me and stood completely still with a stern expression, I've never seen either of the Pedrad brothers with this face.

"Is everything alright? You look tense," I said cautiously.

"No, everything is not okay," he had left the door open, so I left it open. "I saw you, after you left at lunch. In the training room, listening to one of worse songs ever, punching a punching bag. I've seen the way you look at Tris, these days.

"Whenever she talks about some crap ass thing you did, you look like you want to smush your face with hers. Bro, she's off limits."

"I don't want Tris like that, Uriah."

"No, Four, we both know how you really feel and it's not okay," footsteps started getting louder down the hall.

I was extremely worried about what Uriah was going to do. The owner of the footsteps could evidently help me.

"Uriah, don't do anything."

"Why? You can't tell me what to do, Four. You can't tell Tris what to do, either."

He curled his fingers into a tight fist. Then pulled back his arm and punched me square in the face.

A burning flash of pain hit me and I wanted to punch him right back, but before I could linger my hands tightly towards his face, Tris stood behind Uriah and gasped.

"Don't do to it Four," she said softly.

I turned and frowned slightly. Did she think I was going to hit him out of the blue?

"Tr-tris," Uriah stuttered.

"No," Tris began calmly. "Get out of here. Leave, now. Don't talk to me."

He brushed past her with huge eyes. Her eyes were filling with clear tears. I walked up to her and, surprisingly, hugged her.

"It's okay, Tris. He didn't want to hurt _you_." I stroked her hair softly.

She sniffed quietly. "I'm alright. Are you okay?"

A few teardrops had stayed on her cheeks, but she wiped them away and looked at me. I held my hand to my nose, and when I pulled it away, blood was covering my fingers.

I looked down into her eyes and got lost.

"He wasn't good anyway," she closed the distance in between us. "I've always wanted someone better, someone like, you."

"I don't understand, I thought you liked Uriah."

"Well that was then, but this is now," she said, as her lips pulled in close with mine. I felt her slow breaths on my face and I didn't want it to end.

"I love you, Four. Four, Four." her words got louder, then she was shouting my name and I opened my eyes to realize, I was just daydreaming.

"Why were you staring at me?" **(Because your beautiful. JUST KIDDING, I HAD TO DO THAT!)** she cocked her to the side.

"Hmm? Oh nothing. What'd you say?" I quickly recovered.

"I asked you if you were okay to go down to dinner."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I slipped on my sneakers.

She smiled and walked out of the door. I was afraid she would leave me, that I would have to walk alone. Tris stood out in the hall and waited for me to pull my jacket on.

"I've always wondered why you take forever to get down to meals," Tris said as we walked the halls of the Pit. "Now I know."

"That I'm always getting in a fight with someone's boyfriend?" I smirked.

"I don't think he will be my boyfriend anymore," she swayed a little.

"What, why?"

"Because he punched you in the face, Four! And it was not a playful punch. Uriah was trying to hurt you," her eyes filled with tears again.

"But it's okay, now," I put my arm around her.

Tris looked up at me and rolled into me. I had to stop walking because she was leaning against my chest and clenched my shirt in her fists.

**Tris POV**

I couldn't, and still can't, believe that Uriah actually punched Four like that. It doesn't even matter why. I felt heat burning in my cheeks and tears blurred my vision.

"But it's okay, now," Four said.

He put an arm around my shoulders and I glanced up into his dark blue eyes. I felt safer here with Four. He had to stretch his arm out because I was walking a foot away from him, so I spun around and stopped him. My face buried in his strong chest and a few tears soaked his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Four."

"It's not your fault," he wrapped both arms around me and placed his chin delicately on my head.

"Yes… it is," I said between sniffs. "He wouldn't have gone over and punched you, if I wasn't with him."

Four rubbed my back smoothly with his rights hand. I sighed and pulled back.

"Does it look like I've been crying?" I asked.

"You look tough as nails," he said with a grin.

We walked the rest of the way with my head leaned against his side, and his arm around my shoulders again. I walked into the cafeteria and sat next to Christina, no sign of Uriah.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Zeke asked shoved a handful of fries in his mouth.

Before I could respond, Four was talking. "Your little brother happened."

"What'd he do this time? Did he fill you socks with whipped cream?" Zeke laughed.

"No," Four said sternly, he was going to tell them. "He came to my room and punched me, hard."

"Wait, what?" Shauna interrupted. "Why?"

"He said that I needed to stay away from Tris, and then punched me. I was going to punch him back, but Tris came up."

I wanted to curl up in a ball and hide. "Oh my gosh! He's such an ass."

"We need to have a little talk him this kid," Will said cracking his knuckles. "Four you stay here."

Will, Zeke, Lynn, and Marlene stood and stormed out of the cafeteria. Four had sat next to me and I pressed my forehead into his shoulder.

"Are _you_ alright Four?" Christina asked.

"I'm fine," he responded quickly.

We sat there in silence; I couldn't eat.

"I'm gonna go find the others," Shauna said. "Come with me, Chris."

They left and Four turned to me. He stared at my face wearing a soft expression. I wanted to hug him again, but I didn't because he would think I'm over-emotional.

"Do you want to stay at my place, tonight?" Four asked.

"What?"

"Uriah might try to talk to you, or come back for me," he looked down at his hands. "You don't have to, I just want you to be safe."

"Okay," I said.

We walked back to his apartment and he sat on the couch. I followed and sat next to him. A comfortable silence filled the air.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked softly.

"Not really," he replied looking out the window.

"Okay," I whispered.

I thought about how I would have to end things with Uriah, and what Four was thinking about. Until my head grew heavy with sleep and I dozed off.

**So, was Uriah a bit of a twist? Some of you thought it was going to be the dream. Review and tell me if you thought that. ;) No, seriously. Bye bye Uriah! FOURTRIS INCOMING! Eek! I've been waiting for this change! Anyway, I'm probably going to post tomorrow, if not the next day. Thanks my readers! Happy reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post when I said I would. Without further adieu, Chapter 12! Happy reading!**

**Four POV**

I sat on my couch; Tris curled up against the cushion, thinking about what happened. Still, I don't know why Tris cried as much as she did. It's not like Uriah punching me was that big of a deal.

Her breaths began to become steady and I knew she was falling asleep. It didn't matter, Tris should rest, after all the tears she had shed earlier. Maybe I should rest, too.

I woke up the next morning with Tris rolled on my legs; she must turn in the night. I pulled my phone from my back pocket carefully, trying not to wake up Tris, and looked at the time. It read **7:59**. We had to get up now, the initiates were probably already down in the training room.

I jumped up and ran to grab a pair of athletic pants. I pulled them on and rushed to grab my shoes.

"Four?" Tris called.

I threw a pair of shorts at her and ran back to the door and grabbed my sneakers. The hall was almost empty, and I heard Tris' shoes slapping against the ground behind me.

"What time is it?" she asked running beside me.

"A few minutes past 8:00," I panted.

The training room door was just closing with the last few initiates, and we slipped through the door. I slowed to a jog and held the door open for Tris to sprint through.

"Initiates!" Tris yelled. "Listen up!"

"Nice of you to join us," An initiate scoffed.

"Shut it," I sneered. "Today we are working on fighting. Get to a bag and start!"

The initiates walked over to a punching bag and started hitting it and kicking it. Tris came over to me and stood, watching.

"Hey, are you okay? You seemed really upset last night, and I can tell it wasn't just about Uriah."

**Tris POV**

He knew it wasn't just about that. I felt so conflicted before about Uriah. I didn't know if I liked him, or someone else.

"It's just everything. I don't know if I can trust anyone these days, Four," I started. "It doesn't make sense, I know, but I feel like whenever something good happens to me, it just turns into something bad for someone else."

"That happened once," Four interrupted.

"No, when I got to Dauntless. I was breaking free of Abnegation, but then I just hurt my parents. When I got a good spot in initiation, Al was going to be Factionless and then killed himself. Everything is just a mess."

He tried to interject again, but I silenced him. "When we were arguing, I thought I had finally done something for myself that would make me feel better, but it just made me feel worse. Ever since I got here, things get better and then they fell back down further."

I stared at him. He just looked down at me with a look of understanding in his eyes. It never occurred to me that if I told someone about the things that were happening, someone would understand.

"It's okay. I didn't think you would cry like that over something that happened to me," he smiled and laughed slightly.

"I'm fine now, I'm just hoping that we all can work this out," I asked hopefully. "I don't want to have my friends avoiding each other forever."

"That wont happen," he reassured.

**Four POV**

I looked down at her, praying that she would think about me in that way. That she might look at me as a nice guy, not her initiation trainer.

She peered into my eyes, deeply, like she was feeling something. I was definitely feeling something. It wasn't like the double dates Zeke always set up, this was different, it was _real_. **(****_This isn't real._**** A little reference there for you ;) Keep reading!)**

"Four, I just. Ugh, I don't know. Just don't tell anyone, okay?" Tris sunk back a little when she spoke.

"Sure, I wont tell anyone," she smiled and then turned to the initiates. "Now I want the first jumper, in the ring, and the last jumper!"

Rylie skipped to the mat and hopped cheerfully toward her opponent. Candor must've taught her to be honest about the fact that she was going to win. Her opponent, Mark, stood strong and strode up to the mat.

"Rylie, Mark, we want you to fight until someone can not continue," Tris cut me off.

"Or someone concedes."

I smiled inwardly and continued, "Now, go."

"Hey first jumper," Mark sneered as Rylie and him circled each other. "You don't look very nervous. Not even afraid that I'm going to win? You just know it and have gotten over the fact that you're a loser."

"I'm honestly surprised. I've never heard an Erudite not tell the correct facts. Wow, you learn something everyday," she looked shocked, he looked shocked.

Mark let his arms drop and he made a move, but Rylie saw him and punched him hard in the jaw. Mark yelped, but Rylie kicked him in the gut.

"You can surrender, remember? Or did I hit you in the head?" Rylie scoffed.

"I will never surrender to a _girl_."

Rylie narrowed her eyes to slits and swung her leg out, knocking Mark to the ground. He rolled onto his back in pain, bad decision. She saw the opportunity and took it. Rylie jumped into the air and slammed down on Mark's chest and rib cage.

Mark wheezed and passed out. Rylie sighed in triumph. She brushed off her hands and strutted out to lunch. The other initiates stood in their spot; mouths hanging open, gaping at her victory.

"Go to lunch, and someone take Mark to the infirmary."

Tris walked to my side and laughed quietly. "He should've just surrendered."

"I will never surrender to a _girl_," I imitated in a low voice, lower than usual.

We laughed and walked down to lunch. Me, thinking about what Tris said earlier about something good happening to her and something bag happening to someone else, and Tris, staring ahead of her, periodically making strange faces as if she was having a debate with herself.

**That was a bit of an explaining chapter, with a little snippet of initiate fun at the end. Again, I'm super sorry about how I didn't post when I said I would, or the next day... I just had major writers block and didn't want to submit a crappy chapter, that would've killed me to write a crappy chapter, and then post it. It gives me the shivers just thinking about it. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter! Follow, favorite, and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've just been super busy with a bunch of things that I didn't know I had to do! I will be going on vacation tomorrow and can write on the plane ride. Without further adieu, chapter 13! Happy reading!**

**Tris POV**

The whole time Uriah and I have been dating, he's been acting different. I don't know why, but I have to break up with him, so hopefully he will go back to the way he was.

I thought about reasons why he was acting strange the duration of my walk down to lunch. Each excuse was either he was always hung-over, or on his man-period. They both are pretty irrational, I know.

Four pushed through the mob of Dauntless and squeezed to the tables where we sit, "Hey guys."

"Anything spicy today? I feel like lunches have been providing a good source of entertainment these days," Marlene said, stifling a cackle.

"Not anything about us, but a little bit of initiate drama," I wiggled my eyebrows to add effect.

"Spill, now," Christina had a wild sparkle in her eyes.

Four and I switched explaining, and quoting, the feisty Rylie-and-Mark fight. By the end of the story, Will's eyes were wide with surprise, Zeke was nodding furiously and biting his tongue, and the girls were pumping fists in the air and yelling, "Girl Power!"

"Hey speak of the Queen," Shauna smirked.

We turned our heads to where Shauna was looking and saw Rylie sitting down at a table with a few Dauntless-born initiates, a wide and toothy smile plastered on her face.

"Now _that's_ where she belongs," Zeke whistled, at this Shauna's cheeks could've put tomatoes to shame.

"Where's Uriah?" Marlene blurted out.

"I don't know he hasn't been at lunch in a while," Christina looked around a little.

Now I was back to thinking about Uriah's man-period. Honestly, he needs to come and explain what happened to the rest of the group.

"Tris, anyone home?" Will snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, hi."

Four glanced over his shoulder at me, his dark eyes searching at my face curiously. I was suddenly reminded of the feeling I felt when he laid so close to me, the warm feeling when I drifted into sleep.

The feeling was so alien to me. I never had felt so, so _safe._ I felt like I could lean back and relax, completely relax. Almost as if I had exhaled for the first time, actually let all of the stress and tension built up inside of me go.

These thoughts were thrown astray to the back of my mind when the rest of the group suddenly hushed to a whisper. I looked up from my tray to see a tall, dark person standing across the table.

"Tris," Uriah began.

"Wait," I cut him off. "just come with me. Please."

I stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. There was no need for me to check if Uriah was following, because if he needed to talk to me, he would've come.

"I don't want to talk about what happened with Four. It wasn't you that did that. It was some strange and different Uriah that I've never met before. I noticed that you were a lot different when we were dating than before.

"It's okay. Now you need to be the old Uriah that I miss. Be free and go flirt with everyone like usual. And I know that you have a thing for Marlene. Don't lie to me, it's true. Plus, she likes you back," I winked at him and then pulled him into a friendly hug.

"That was better than anything my pansycake mouth would've even in a million amazingly awesome pants years come up with," I pulled back and smiled widely.

"There's the good ol' Uriah that I've come to love, in a best friend/ brother kind of way," I laughed and he punched my arm playfully. "And you didn't deny the Marlene thing."

"I-I," he tried to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"Uh, what's that? The sound of the truth? Ah, yes, it is. Uriah and Marlene, perfection."

We walked back to the cafeteria and talked about Capture the Flag for initiation. He wanted to come and I told him that he could as long as he went early, hid, and then scared the pee out of some initiates.

"I will be there, and don't you worry. Maybe I should get waterproof pants just incase one of the initiates gets their pee on me," he cringed and laughed.

The group was half splitting up to go back to whatever they were doing before lunch, and I saw Four lingering around in the hall to go down to the training room. He looked up casually, glanced at me, then started walking toward the training room.

"Hey! Four, wait up!" He slowed a little and turned to face me. "Do you want to tell the initiates about the Capture the Flag game?"

"No," he scoffed softly. "It's funnier if they are woken up at one in the morning and are told to get dressed to two minutes."

"Yeah, it probably was pretty funny, for you, when you woke _us_ up," I glared at him, not a death stare, more of a _ha-ha you're very funny_ glare.

We walked the rest of the way in a awkward silence, I didn't want to say anything until Four responded to my last comment, which he never did. One of the doors to the training room were pushed slightly ajar, which was strange because no one is supposed to be using the training room while initiates are training. I stepped back cautiously, and Four peered through the gap quietly.

He took a step back and then pushed himself against the wall opposite the door. Four tugged my arm and pulled me next to him. Voices became more clear as we became silent.

"We can't tell anyone about this," a deep and scratchy voice said.

"I won't tell a soul," another voice said, this one a little higher and crisper.

"Good, I'm going to leave, then you leave later, don't make it look like we were together," the first voice stated with a sound of firm confidence.

"Okay," the second voice replied softly.

**Four POV**

Who could be in there? What did they do? Will they see us when they open the door? Only one answer could be avoided, I slid across the wall, closer to the hinges on the door. Tris crouched down and knelt beside my ankles.

This situation was not the best; I needed to get out of there. Once the door opened, Tris and I were pressed against each other and the wall. My eyes were squeezed shut, but I opened them just in time to see none other than Eric walking down the hall, a few feet away from the training room.

Of course it was Eric, and the other is probably, let me guess, Peter. I looked down at Tris, whose face was being forced between my shins. Eric turned a corner and disappeared from sight. I was about to speak, when I realized that the Peter was still in the training room.

A couple minutes of complete silence, from Peter, Tris, and I, passed before Peter exited the training room. He pushed the door open and strolled into my view, but the person who left the training room was definitely _not_ Peter.

**Who could it be? Leave your guess in a review! I will be writing a bunch tomorrow night, Friday, so keep a look out for chapters then! The plane ride is six hours, so I will be writing a lot. Thanks! Don't forget to _FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey readers! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in around three weeks! As I had told you in the last chapter, if you even remember that because it was so long ago, I was on vacation in London and then Turkey. It was super fun, but I didn't have any time to write. This chapter was written in little sections throughout the three weeks I was gone. Happy reading!**

**Tris POV**

Four took a sharp intake of air and held it as he watched the second person walk down the hall.

"Revenge, Four, revenge, Four, revenge," he repeated those words over in his head.

As much as I wanted to turn around and look at who had just spoken those quiet and deadly words, I had to stay pressed in between Four's shins, squeezing my temples together.

We waited for several minutes after the mystery person had turned the corner of the hall before releasing our, extremely uncomfortable, positions.

"Why the sudden shock, and the wide eyes," I ask gesturing toward the dark navy eyes that were staring at me, full of horror.

"It was Eric," he said without a stutter, so Eric was not the shock. "and _Mark_."

"Mark? As in, Mark, the initiate who Rylie beat up?" I shook my head in confusion.

"No, Mark from the tattoo parlor," I squished my eyebrows together in confusion. "Yes, Mark the initiate!"

The thought of Mark and Eric working together to plot revenge frightened me… but what was the revenge? _What did Four do to them?_

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by Four pushing my roughly into the training room, "Hey, watch i-…"

He put a finger to his mouth and shot glares at me. Then, I heard a loud stomp of initiate feet pounding on the floor of the hall. We scrambled to switch the rankings and fight partners on the electronic screen that Erudite provides for us.

Just as the last two initiates were being thrown into a slot for fights today, a small mob of transfers came bombarding through the doors.

We stood in a stiff stance, with our hands held taut behind our backs, until all of the transfer-Dauntless were standing in a clump before us. "Read the board, see who you're fighting, prepare yourself."

"As Four said, the first group to fight will be Jackson and Caroline," I finished with a tight smile, Mark was not here and Rylie had an accomplished grin spread across her face.

Jackson and Caroline scrambled to stretch before having to be ushered into the ring. Caroline transferred from Amity and Jackson was from Erudite, she had the sweet, yet conniving effect, while Jackson has intelligent strategies. The two circled each other until Caroline pouted, showing a weakness, but it was a quick fake. Jackson punched at her, but she slid to the left and swiped his legs out.

"Go, go, go," Rylie was muttering under her breath.

Jackson slammed onto the matted ground and groaned. Caroline threw her foot down on his chest, but he caught it mid-air and twisted it behind her. She yelped out in pain and Jackson hopped up to his feet. Her frail body flipped over in the air and she crashed onto his feet with a crack.

I don't know if the horrid noise was his feet or her back, either one sounded painful. Both held a breath, but then shrieked with high pitched screams.

"I honestly do not know who should win, so Jackson it is," Four nodded toward me and I pulled my lips into a tight line.

Some of the initiates friends came and carried the fighters out of the training room, and I assumed to the infirmary.

The rest of the initiates fought, and all I could think about was the scene that Four and I over heard earlier that morning. _What were they planning? What they going to do to Four? _

"Take the rest of the day off," Four turned to me and the corners of his lips curled slightly, he's not one for smiling.

"Lunch? I'm starving," just the words left my mouth, his stomach rumbled. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

A low scoff came from his throat and I pivoted toward the door. I didn't hear footsteps behind me, so I turned back and Four was just standing there blankly staring into space. I waved my hands in the air in front of his face and he blinked a few times before walking to the door. Four opened the door and raised his eyebrows at me to follow.

"You coming?" he asked; I had taken my turn at standing there staring blankly.

"You should ask yourself that," I snickered at then took off down the hallway.

"You little…" Four said under his breath, but I didn't hear the last part because I was so far ahead of him.

I looked back to see him sprinting toward me, and when I turned to see where I was running, a particularly large group of Dauntless adults were standing right in my way.

"Move!" I screamed, but no one listened. "Fine, have it your way."

At that I pushed my hands in front of my head and rammed into the center of the mob. Never slowing down, the adults either jumped out of the way, laughing at my attempt to shove them, or were being shoved into the other Dauntless.

Four was close at my heels now, I could hear his cackle without fault. Once, I made my way through the Dauntless, I started sprinting toward the open doors to the cafeteria.

**Four POV**

I watched Tris as she walked toward the door, my legs weren't moving and all I was thinking about was how badly I wanted her. She was not the type of girl to go around from guy to guy, so she probably wouldn't be with me so soon after Uriah.

Tris turned back to me and waved her hands in front of my eyes. I blinked a few times to wash away those thoughts, and walked to open the door. Tris stood there staring at me for a little before I spoke.

"You coming?"

"You should ask yourself that," I was confused at first, but then she took off down the hall and I half smiled.

"You little…" _awesome girl that will never be with me, ever._

She was heading straight for a big group of Dauntless, so I started sprinting toward her. Tris looked back at me and I was catching up severely.

I cringed as she slammed through the crowd, but Tris emerged on the other side perfectly fine. A cackle left my mouth, I ran through the path that Tris carved out for me.

I broke out of the group and noticed Tris sprinting at her max speed into the cafeteria. A smirk spread across my face and I topped her speed and tore through the doors after her.

"Four, you need to work on your speed," Tris snickered as I plopped down on the bench.

"You got a head start!" I countered.

"Yeah, then I had to bull-doze through 50 bazillion people!" she smiled and started to laugh.

"Hello and welcome back to the real world," a voice snapped.

I turned to the rest of the table, Zeke, Marlene, Uriah, Shauna, Christina, and Will were staring at us, most grinning wildly.

"First things first, why did you guys come tearing through the cafeteria like Uriah when he sees Dauntless cake?" Christina raised her eyebrows.

"Uriah the Uricorn just loves cake guys, don't hate on my Uricorn-ness," Uriah nodded as he finished gloating about his cake love.

"What the hell is a Uricorn?" Marlene turned to him with wide eyes.

"Just a pet name to match my amazingly awesome pants tattoo that I got a little while ago," he lifted up his shirt to show his unicorn tattoo. **(He got it in Chapter 2 or 3, check if you don't remember)**

Zeke rolled his eyes and then shook his head. "Let's not forget Four and Tris' little 'flirt chase'."

"I wasn't even paying attention to what Uriah said," Christina was staring at Four with dagger eyes.

"Correction Uriah the Uricorn," Shauna laughed and Uriah folded his hands and bowed toward Shauna.

"So, why was Four running after you, Tris?" Will pressed, I had forgotten that he was here.

"I started to run out of the training room after the initiates left and Four just followed. It was pretty funny," Tris laughed.

"The phrase 'started to run' is a little under-statement. I like the term 'broke into a sprint' or 'forcefully sprinted the Dauntless as they were enjoying their time'," I nodded slowly toward Tris.

"And it was not flirty," she cut in. "It was colleague bonding."

Everyone rolled their eyes dramatically, "Sure… Anyway, is there other drama to share? Obviously it's not going to be a Fourtris fight."

"A what fight?" Tris interrupted.

"Fourtris, it's your ship name, duh. Did any initiates try to kill each other today? I'm sure Mark was pissed today!

Tris and I exchanged worried glances, "He wasn't there, actually. Two initiates fought and both injured each other at the same time, it was hard to tell who won."

"Sounds like a great day, Four. Mine was pretty boring, too," Christina droned.

"Yup, just a boring day with the initiates," I mumbled before taking a bite of my burger.

**Gah! I just wanted to say again that I'm so so sorry for not posting in forever! Once my school starts back up, I will be going on a regular schedule and will be able to post normally. ****_FOLLOW FAVORITE AND REVIEW!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'M SO SORRY ABOUT NOT POSTING IN AROUND THREE HOLE FRIGGIN' WEEKS! GAH! IT MAKES ME SO MAD, I completely forgot about it, and then I found Teen Wolf... I LOVE TEEN WOLF SO MUCH! ;) Here's this chapter! Happy reading!**

**Tris POV**

I thought about Fourtris for a while. I wasn't really sure if I was okay with it, he's my colleague and close friend. The one thing I had to do for Four was protect him from Eric and Mark, they were going to hurt him, or at least _try._

"Fourtris will _never_ happen guys, it's not even like we like each other," I rolled my eyes.

My eyes flickered over at Four and there was a flash of pain across his face, his eyes closed and he let out a soft sigh. Quickly, I looked away.

Although I rolled my eyes, I felt an uncertainty in my words. Like I didn't believe them myself.

"We should be getting back to work," I said.

"You told them to have the rest of the day off, remember?" Four opened his eyes wide. "Or did all the people you ran through give you a little bump on the head?" He patted the top of my head with the words.

I snickered and grabbed his wrist in the air, "I remember now."

A smile threatened to spread wildly across Four's face, but was stopped curtly at a sly sneer.

"Let's go bowling!" Christina twisted her fingers into Will's. "Come on! It'll be fun, I promise."

"Yeah okay," Zeke nudged Uriah in the shoulder and glanced at Marlene. "I don't think Marlene here has ever been bowling before. Maybe you should teach her, Uriah."

Marlene blushed furiously and Uriah reached out his hand. She took it with a quaint smile.

I stood and walked protectively close to Four. Who knew when Eric and Mark plan to attack him? I certainly did not want to leave him unguarded.

Not that he can't protect himself, I mean, have you seen his muscles? I snapped myself out of the thought. It's the thoughts like these that lead up to where I am now, but that will come later.

Our group sped over to the Pit and raced into the bowling alley. Four lead us to the shoe desk, where we were asked our shoe size.

"I'm a five women's," I smiled up at Four, his eyes shining in the low light.

"Dang girl, you got some small feet," Uriah chimed in.

"They're big enough to do this," I sneered and kicked him in the stomach.

He coughed and gasped for air, "Yup, definitely big enough."

Four handed me a pair of shoes and I jumped over to the nearest lane. Once everyone else was there, I slipped on my bowling shoes and picked up a ball.

The first one was bright pink, and extremely light. The second was orange, also too light. After numerous different colored balls, Four handed me a dark blue one, the color of his eyes. I tested it out and it was perfect. Kind of ironic if you ask me.

I stood up to the lane, slipped my fingers into the holes in the ball and remember that I had no clue how to bowl. My feet spun around and my bottom lip curled down.

"Guys, I don't know how to bowl."

"At all?" Will countered.

I shook my head and Four answered for me, "Stiffs don't play games, and she hasn't played in Dauntless, so nope. Let me help."

He wrapped his arms around the same place where mine were. Four's much larger than me, so his arms doubled mine.

"Just bring it back, swing it up, and let go," he demonstrated as he spoke.

My fingers pulled out of the holes just as he said 'let go.' The ball went flying down the lane and slammed into a few pins on the side, knocking down seven pins in total.

"Much better than expected."

"Zekey is back with some beers," Zeke announced as he skipped over to us with buckets of bottles swinging from each hand.

A few drinks and a few rounds of games later, we sat down at our table and got a pizza. We stuffed our faces full of it and in a matter of two minutes a whole large pizza was gone.

"Hey guys, we should go now," Four slurred.

Mutters of 'okay' and 'meh sure' sputtered around the group. Four reached for my arm and pulled me up.

"I can take you home," He grinned.

"Yes sir."

We babbled as we walked back through the halls of the compound. Eventually we ended up at my apartment, he smiled and I opened the door.

"Can I just say something?" Four asked.

"Sure," I walked into my apartment inviting him, too.

"Maybe I shouldn't say anything," he said.

Before I could reply, he spun me around and pressed his lips to mine gently. A sudden rush of emotions overcame me and I kissed him back, just as light.

"I should probably interrupt this before it gets awkward," someone said.

I looked up at Four, but he was gone and something was being put over my eyes.

**A really short chapter, I know. I should post again soon though! I won't forget this time! Don't worry, my friends that read this fanfic will be so happy that I'm posting again, and I will be happy too! Happy reading my Uricorns!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy Reading!**

**Four POV**

I woke up with a jolt, it all came rushing back to me. She was in danger, because of me. Revenge on _Four_, not revenge on Tris.

"Good to see my little second best is awake," A voice, presumably Eric, said as I opened my eyes.

"You've been awake the whole time, dumbass," I snorted.

Mark stifled a laugh, but quickly sobered. I grinned widely.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked bored.

"It always comes back to you, doesn't it, _Tobias_. Jeanine Matthews, leader of Erudite, knows _her _little secret. What's her name again? T-tris? That's right, because we also know that you became aware of it during her simulations, but failed to tell her. Not the most bright move, if you ask me," Eric explained with a low tone.

"Well, I didn't ask."

"Too bad, there's nothing you can do now. You can't save her. Isn't that right Mark?"

"Yes sir," Mark replied monotonously.

"How 'bout you go check on little Trissy poo? She might be lonely. Don't you think?"

"I hope you wont let me be lonely. You know how much I love to cuddle," I retorted with a high voice.

**Tris POV**

I woke up with cold sweat dripping down my back. My hair stuck out in each direction with water dampening the ends. There was no light at all. I couldn't see a thing.

All I heard was a loud crashing sound of water, and I knew exactly where I was. The Chasm.

"You awake yet, Divergent?" the word struck me like a boulder. "That's right, _stiff_, we know your little secret. Care to share more? A certain initiate wants to learn today."

Mark. The sick little follower of Eric. The sick little follower who knew how to tie ropes very tight.

"Don't try to struggle or break loose, it wont work. Trust me, the Erudite teach their initiates how to _actually_ become members of the society."

"Don't think you can kill me or test me, Mark. I will escape and kill you. One way or another. You will loose this battle, it's not a question," I spoke with clenched teeth.

"That's not what Jeanine Matthews believes."

"Well she needs to have a chat with her little Erudite/ Dauntless spies. Because obliviously, back at Erudite, they don't show you how to get out of ropes."

I slipped out of the already untied ropes and wrapped them taut around Mark's ribs. My heel made contact with his spine and a loud crack sounded through the darkness. I ran until I felt a wall. I followed the wall until I found a door.

It swung open and a flaming light illuminated the hall. I raced down it until I heard muffled laughter; it was unusually low and hearty, Four.

**Four POV**

I laughed as Eric waited for Mark to come back. He was probably going to get his little butt whipped by Tris, because if I know one thing about her it's that she has some skills up her sleeve.

A soft slapping noise of damp boots began down the hall and got progressively louder until they stopped at the door. Eric's eyes widened and he backed against the corner in the darkness. The door slammed open and a petite blonde stomped into the room and stared at the shadowed corner whilst untying me.

I jumped out of my seat and ripped at pocket knife out of my boot. Several glares were shot at Eric as he stepped into the light.

"I knew that scrawny little Mark wouldn't be enough," I snickered.

"Oh shut up would you?" Eric frowned.

"You shut up," Tris retorted and threw at knife in his shoulder, fairly close to his neck. "Next time I'll really shut you up."

"Please, you're just a stiff. You wont hurt me," He laughed.

"I'm a stiff, too," I snorted and chucked my pocket knife at his throat.

**Tris POV**

I almost smiled when Four threw the knife at Eric, it's what he deserved. But that wasn't what bothered me. No, it was the oh-so-subtle hint that he was from Abnegation!

"Wait what!" I stammered.

"Oh," that's all he said.

"You two should really help me now. Or do you want to be arrested."

I scrunched my nose and ran to get Zeke, who was just down a few hallways. He helped me carry, or really drag, Eric to the infirmary. We just dropped him there, didn't say word, just left him on the ground.

Tris was stuttering behind Zeke and I the whole way to drop off Eric. I waved Zeke off after, he didn't need to ask what happened between us.

"There was only one other Abnegation transfer to Dauntless, he was Marcus Eaton's son. But what was his name?" She stared at me for a while.

"Let me _show_ you, rather than _tell._"

We walked to the fear landscape room and I pulled two syringes from my black case. Tris let me do what it was I was going to do and I stabbed her neck.

I closed my eyes, then opened them again and I was on top of the same metal bars, the wind pressing against me with such force I almost fall over. Tris looks over at me and I nod stiffly, the wind and my fear of heights.

We jumped off the building and fell like stones. I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over.

A solid wall hits Tris hard on the back and she slams into me. Confinement, fricking being squished next to someone else in a tiny, tightening box. Yay.

"We have to get smaller and face the fear head on right?" She asked hopefully, I didn't respond, the box was a lot smaller with someone else.

Tris wrapped my arms around her back.

"This is the first time I'm happy I'm so small," She laughed, trying to break the tension, but not.

We crouch down and the box is still shrinking, so Tris curls into a ball and presses her back against me.

"Ah, this is worse. This is definitely…"

"Shh, arms around me."

I wrap my arms around her and she said, "You know, most boys would enjoy being in close quarters with a girl."

"Not claustrophobic people, Tris!" I wheezed.

"Okay, okay," she replied. "Feel my heartbeat. Can you feel it?"

"Yes."

"Feel how steady it is?"

"It's fast," I smiled to myself.

"Yeah, well that has nothing to do with the box."

I was full on grinning now. The scene changed and a woman was standing in front of us holding a gun. There was a table to the side with a gun on it. I have to shoot her, Tris tells me. Even though I already know it, I tell her yes.

This one's not very hard because I know what's coming next. Marcus.

"Here we go," I whispered. "Here's the part where you figure out my name."

"Is he, Tobias."

**So sorry for not posting... again! I'm evil I know! It's not even a good evil that makes me feel good, it makes me sad. I'm almost done with the plot! I'm also sad about that! I know exactly how the last few chapters will go so they will not take long to write. Happy reading!**


End file.
